Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) technology is a growing industry designed to communicatively connect machines to one another. An M2M solutions provider uses M2M technology to provide an M2M solution to a customer. For example, an M2M solutions provider may provide a customer such as a trucking company with an M2M solution that communicatively connects the trucking company's fleet of trucks to a company computing system (e.g., a personal or server computer operated by the trucking company) by way of a wireless network. Company personnel may utilize the company computing system to monitor, analyze, and/or control the fleet of trucks by way of the M2M solution.
An M2M solutions provider may provide an M2M solution over an M2M platform. Such an M2M solution may be said to be built on the M2M platform, with the M2M platform providing foundational functionality to support the M2M solution. For example, the M2M platform may provide underlying functionality that establishes communication paths and routes communications between a customer computing system and in-field customer assets as part of an M2M solution.
In an M2M solution built on an M2M platform, M2M device clients are typically integrated into wireless devices deployed in the field together with in-field customer assets and configured to provide an interface between the customer assets and an M2M platform. For example, an M2M device client may be integrated into a wireless device deployed on a truck included in a customer's fleet of trucks. The wireless device may interface with the truck to receive data representative of operational parameters of the truck (e.g., truck location, speed, direction, fuel level, etc.). Using functionality of the integrated M2M device client, the wireless device may send the data to the M2M platform. Additionally or alternatively, through the integrated M2M device client, the wireless device may receive and use communications provided by the M2M platform to configure the wireless device and/or to control operations of the truck.
Because of the wide variety of potential use cases for M2M solutions and/or types of wireless devices used to connect in-field assets to an M2M platform, the integration of an M2M device client in a wireless device is typically not standardized and may often require customization particular to the corresponding use case and/or wireless device. This is problematic for a provider of an M2M platform and/or solution, especially when the provider does not manufacture the wireless device. In such a situation, the provider typically has to spend valuable resources working with an original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) and/or M2M solution customer to integrate an M2M device client in a wireless device to configure the wireless device to communicate with the M2M platform and access the M2M solution.